


Side By Side

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair donate to help the wildfire victims in California.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side By Side

## Side By Side

by Ami

Jim -- Not Mine. Blair -- Not Mine. Jim & Blair -- Pet Fly's.

This was actually my first Obsenad. It has since been betad and cleaned up. Thanks to Chairchick and Bobbie.

I know Jim acts a little out of character in this, but it's not supposed to be serious, so just go with the flow, OK?

* * *

Seeing the large barrel (actually a keg that used to hold beer, but since drinking wasn't allowed on the premises of the Cascade PD, they were calling it a barrel so the Mayor wouldn't complain about bad press) sitting in the station's lobby with the sign above it proclaiming 'Donate to help the California Wildfire victims', Blair fished in his pocket and pulled out two crumpled one dollar bills and a hefty amount of change -- a pretty big donation on a teaching fellow's salary. 

Walking up to the barrel to deposit his contribution he noticed that what he had at first taken for a lid was actually a mound of coins and bills coming to a peak in the center of the barrel. The anthropologist smiled at this sign of goodwill among the boys (and girls) in blue. 

Placing his money carefully on top of the pile so it wouldn't fall, Blair saw his partner (and love of his life) come around the corner. "Hey, Jim," he greeted the detective. "Look how much everyone's donated. The barrel's full, and then some. Isn't it great?" 

Blinking, a sly smile crossed Jim's features and checking with his senses to make sure no one was around, he started singing softly. "Oh, we ain't got a barrel of money--" he said, pointing to the barrel in question. "Maybe we're ragged and funny--" Jim plucked at the edge of Blair's torn flannel shirtsleeve. "But we'll travel along, singing our song..." He wrapped his arm around his lover and they finished the song together in two-part harmony, "side, by, side!" 

* * *

End Side By Side by Ami: SciFiCatGirl18@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
